


Watch the Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also a quick shot, As you should expect from troll porn there's a lot of fluids, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Terezi likes glasses, Vriska is impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long assignment Terezi doesn't have much time for talking. Vriska doesn't complain, for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Troll Bad Dragon™ probably. They only use like one dildo though don't get too excited. Terezi grows up to be muscular as fuck and you can't tell me otherwise. Like not body-builder muscular but "I spent my childhood running around killing people in FLARP campaigns and my adult years running around killing people for Great Justice so I'm built as fuck and every athlete in the world is jealous" muscular.

Slipping into the red quadrant with Vriska surprised you. It was hard to admit your feelings now, but back then it had been even harder. The struggle was long and full of shouting matches, broken furniture, split lips and angry hatesex that turned into the pointedly flushed kind of pailing that left you both horribly confused and horribly satisfied by the time you were done.  
It took almost two sweeps, but eventually you'd settled into your new routine. You saw each other often, as all matesprits should, and while you still kept some of the blacker parts of your romance going – you simply had too much history not to – it was clear to everyone what your relationship was.

Some of those black leanings, though, had slipped into your respiteblock. After you stopped overcompensating for your lack of hate, tying your domineering girlfriend up and fucking her silly started bringing you immense satisfaction.

You were in a similar position now, though the ropes had long since been abandoned in favour of more usual, but far more earnest sex. You'd been going at it for a long time now because even though you practically lived together, occasionally your legsilacerator duties took you away for weeks at a time. When you came back you were both inevitably overeager and ended up on the nearest flat surface without exchanging many words. 

You were currently lying on a soft pile of shared things – mostly clothes, blankets and pillows, with the occasional scalemate thrown in. A large variety of toys were scattered around you, most of them already used. Even though you were still waiting for your first orgasm of the day Vriska, being the quickshot she usually was, had already ruined your pile more times than you bothered to count.

You’d tease her about it like you usually do, but she couldn’t respond, what with her face buried in your nook and all. Teal liquid was smeared across most of her face and her glasses, which you’d recently discovered you had a thing for, so you refused to let her take them off.

Her tongue stopped its ministrations for a moment. In place of it you heard a muffled, drawn out moan. “Vriska, are you masturbating again?” you asked.

You looked behind you and found that she was – one of her hands was scratching up and down her torso and pinching her nipples, leaving behind it sets of delicious blueberry trails that faded away before you could take a good sniff at them. The other was pumping two fingers in and out of her nook furiously. Inwardly you shrugged and decided to let her continue. She’d make you cum yet, you’ll make sure of it.

Grinding down on her face and pulling her upwards by a horn got her attention, and her tongue returned to its proper place inside you. When you felt the sharpness of her fangs scraping at the sides of your nook you quickly palmed one of your breasts firmly. You used your other hand to rub circles around your clit. A few seconds later electricity shot up your spine and you were coming, coating your matesprit’s face in even more teal.

You rolled off Vriska, fingers stroking the lips of your nook soothingly. After edging for what felt like hours the afterglow of your orgasm felt like fire burning through you veins. She was still going at it. You knew she was close – her hips were lifting off the pile every time she pulled her fingers out, trying to have her nook full constantly and keep it stimulated at the same time. Incoherent moans, interspersed with your name came as a constant stream from her mouth. 

You grinned, bit down on her nipple and she was coming too, blue genetic fluid spilling out of her for the who knows which time that day. You were pretty sure some of it had splattered on the wall. You groaned inwardly because you knew Vriska would never willingly clean up her own mess.

After a few minutes you sat up and started searching the pile for something. Vriska was spent but you weren’t, and you wanted at least one more orgasm after having to make do with your fingers and a single vibrator for almost a month. Finally finding the strap-on, you lift up Vriska by her hips and place her legs on top of yours. It takes you a while, but you manage to get all the straps on in the right places. You drop Vriska back to the ground and she groans.

“Terezi I’m tiiiiiiired. My legs feel like they’re about to fall off. Just get one of your freaky dragon dildos and-“

“Shut up,” you interrupt her with a grin. “I’ve been cooped up in a spaceship for the last three nights, I need the exercise. You just lie there and watch. And don’t you dare fall asleep while we’re pailing again, or I’m leaving you high and dry for a week.” She opens her mouth to protest, but you don’t let her. “And don’t you dare call my bluff. You know I can do it.”

She promptly shuts up and puts her head back down on the pile. Satisfied, you mount her hips and align the toy with your dripping nook, turning your back to Vriska. You promised you’d do all the work but you still liked it more when she participated. And while you were no body builder, there was nothing that got Vriska going more than seeing your muscular back flexing while you were jumping up and down on some toy or other.

You lower yourself onto it easily, already lubricated from the rest of the night. You moan and stay still for a moment, enjoying the feeling. It wasn’t your biggest toy, but it was among the bigger ones you had. Vriska couldn’t take it without a generous amount of lube, and that was another thing you loved to tease her about.

Moving was harder, but once enough teal fluid coated the shaft you manage to establish a rhythm. The ribbed sides of the toy scraped at all your favourite spots and had you sighing and moaning almost right away.

Steadying yourself by putting one hand on Vriska’s thigh, you ran your other one from your clit, up your abs and to your breasts again, enjoying the way your body feels. When Vriska moves beneath you to sit up she nudges the toy inside you and you almost come, emitting a shaky breath.

Her hands start massaging your back and you roll your shoulders, smiling smugly because you know how your muscles shift and move beneath your skin. The massage stops, and a moment later Vriska’s fingernails are leaving burning scratches down your back. You moan when she presses her other hand against your stomach and you move it quickly to your other breast. She digs her fingers into the soft flesh, her fingernails leaving half-moon imprints in it.

While you’re fantasizing about the scratches and bruises you’ll wake up with in the evening she’s kissing your neck. You’re so out of it you’re completely unprepared when she bites down, sharp fangs drawing a loud noise of pain and pleasure out of your throat.

You push Vriska off you and let the strap-on slide out of your nook, streaks of teal running down the insides of your thighs. You turn around so you’re facing Vriska and sink down on it again, not wasting any time before you start moving again. You shove Vriska to the ground and let yourself fall with her, bodies flush against each other. Your breasts are pressed against her, your clit is grinding against her pelvic bone while she slams into you, and your lips are flush with hers, fangs drawing blood from both of you. 

When you come you come loudly, the shock of it making your entire body spasm, and if you could think you’d probably realize you just ruined the rest of your pile.

To your shame you’re the one who falls asleep first. At some point Vriska takes off the strap-on you manhandled her into and moves you both to the recuperacoon. The bruises you expected are there when you wake up, which leads into another round of furious pailing before you finally get to tell Vriska how you captured a slimy corrupted politician, and how she squirmed at the end of her rope.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write smut if I'm ace you ask? Well, because there's like thrice as many M/M fics as there are F/F fics. Making up the difference one rushed one-shot at a time.


End file.
